Danny vs Plasmius
by fighterofflames
Summary: Plasmius steals devices for an evil project. The Super Hero Squad meets Danny Phantom and join forces to stop Plasmius. Now the team has one way of winning and that is with the help of Danielle.


**This came to me as an idea when I was watching Super Hero Squad. I hope this is good as it was in my head. I do not own Danny Phantom or Super Hero Squad.**

In a city called Superhero City. A security guard was on patrol outside a building called Axion Labs. A man with pointy black hair on the ends wearing a cape with black on the outside and red on the inside sneaked into the lab by going through the wall. He grabbed a case and laughed evilly. "This is too easy for me. I was hoping to meet the Super Hero Squad at least once, but I always seem to get away with my robberies."

The front door opens showing a man with iron on, a girl weainrg red clothing, a guy wearing yellow and blue, and a blue haired boy with green clothes. "I don't think so this time. You're going to jail for trying to steal that case of...What's in that case anyway?" The man with iron on asked pointing at the case.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The man said licking his fangs.

The girl took a step back in disgust. "Ew, he's a vampire." She said.

"So what, I can change into dinosaurs." The blue hair guy said.

"Not the time to get cocky, Reptil." The other guy said making claws come out of his hands.

"I'll just make this an easy fight for all of you guys." The vampire said then made three copies appear of himself.

"All right, I was not expecting that. Hero Squad, hero up!" The team runs at the four vampires. The iron wearing man fires at one of the clones but was surprised when it right through the ghost. "What? How is that possible?" He looked at his hands then back at the vampire.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm a ghost." The team backs up as the clones go back with the original. "Well, I might as well be going now."

"I don't think so." Someone said. A green blast came from the sky and hit the vampire right on the chest. The vampire fell from the sky and hit the ground. "You have got to be smarter than that Plasmius." The white haired boy said making himself appear before Plasmius.

Plasmius got up from the ground and smirked at the boy. "Ah Daniel, it's good to see you again. How's your family doing?"

Daniel's eyes glowed brighter in anger. "Why do you ask when you don't care? All you wanted to do was have me become your apprentice and something else that I'm not mentioning in front of other people."

Plasmius shrugged, "I just wanted to start a conversation."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You just wanted to distract me."

"Ooh, you finally grew a brain inside that head of your's." Plasmius pointed at Daniel's head tapping it hard.

"Why do you want that case? Is there something in there to control someone?"

"Somthing like that. Now let's get down to business, shall we?" The two make their hands glow and fire at each other holding their stances.

Daniel started to slide back a bit. He added more power to his ecto blasts then made it turn blue. "Take care of my ice Plasmius." Daniel said then watched it freeze the pink blasts up to Plasmius's hands.

"Ah!" Plasmius stopped firing as his hands were frozen. "You have grown better in your powers as well. It seems that I underestimated you Daniel, but I will get what I want this time." Plasmius turned invisible and flew out of the building saying, "I will win this time Daniel, and you and the Super Hero Squad won't stop me."

Daniel growled in fustration. "He's been getting away with so many robberies. I will find out what his plans are one day." He turned around and looked at the four Squaddies. "Uh, hi there." He said waving his hand.

"Who are you?" The claw man said.

"I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said pointing at himself. "I know who you guys are so we can skip the introductions, right Iron Man?"

Iron Man nodded. "Yeah, who was that guy anyway? We meet almost every villain that is known of on this planet."

Danny sighed, "His name is Vlad Plasmius. He's a halfa."

"What's a halfa?" Wolverine asked rubbing his head confused.

"Half human and half ghost, it's a rare species. I should know since that's what I am."

"You're a halfa?" Scarlet Witch asked him.

"Ok, if you're a halfa then show us your human half." Iron Man said to him.

Danny looked up and saw some cameras. "I don't think revealing my other half would be a good idea anyway. It's not like you guys will reveal your's."

Iron Man and Wolverine looked at each other and shrugged. "He's got a point there." Wolverine said.

Iron Man nodded. "Ok, you'll join us at the Heli-carrier to tell us more about this Plasmius. Plus I have to answer to Ms. Marvel about who has been robbing these places."

Wolverine smirked and put his hands on his hips. "You're in hot water right now, huh?"

"Unfortunately, I am." They left the building and went to the Heli-Carrier.

The five come walking through the doors into the living room and saw Falcon, Thor, and Hulk sitting on the couch. The three look up and saw the team and Danny. "Welcome back my friends, how did the trap go?" Thos asked them.

"It didn't work Thor. He knew we were going to arrive." Wolverine said.

Hulk scratch his head a little confused. "How did he know you guys were coming?" Falcon asked them while walking up to them.

"He was waiting for us to arrive." Wanda said then crossed her arms.

Hulk walked up to Danny and asked, "What's glowing boy's name?"

Danny chuckled, "The name's Danny Phantom."

"Nice to meet, ya." Falcon said then shook hands with Danny. "So what are your exactly?"

Danny smiled, "I'm a ghost. Well half ghost to be exact." Danny sat down on the couch and leaned back.

"You might want to start at the beginning." Iron Man said.

"Let's just make it short. My parents built a portal. It didn't work. I went into to see what was wrong. I accidentally turned it on, and now I am half human and half ghost. Any questions?" Everyone rose their hands. "Oh boy, this might be longer than I thought."

Everyone turns their attention to the door as it opened up. Ms. Marvel came through the door and asked, "Did you find out who was doing the robberies without us noticing it?"

Iron Man rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, we did find the guy by setting a trap, but he got away with what was in the case."

"Well now we know who the villain. We must make a new trap and defeat him. What's the villain's name?"

Danny stood up and said, "Vlad Plasmius."

"Never heard of him." She crossed her arms and asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Danny Phantom."

The alarm went off in the Heli-carrier alerting everyone. Iron Man brought up the screen and said, "Plasmius is in the middle of the park. He has some strange device with him."

Danny looked at the screen and shook his head. "That's his plan, he just finished building a...Actually I have no idea what it is." Everyone looks at him making him shrug. "Ok so I jump to conclusions a little too soon sometimes."

"Ok Squadies, Time to hero up!" Iron Man yelled at the team. Everyone minus Ms. Marvel runs out of the Heli-carrier and land where Plasmius is in the park.

Plasmius looked up and cmiled evilly. "Ah, the Super Hero Squad has come to stop me. Well, not when their in force fields!" He pressed a button making the team back up.

"Oh no." Danny whispered. "We got to run!"

"Why?" Hulk asked as he got covered in a bubble force field.

"That explains what Danny meant." Falcon said.

"No kidding." Wanda says then flies to the Heli-carrier.

Iron Man flew off with Falcon right behind him. Reptil grabs Wolverine and flies away. Thor and Danny took off in another direction from the Heli-carrier. "My fellow hero, shouldn't we head back to the Heli-carrier?" Thor asked.

Danny stopped and turned around to see the Heli-carrier get put in a force field. "Too late. It looks like we're the only one's not in a force field." Danny sighed then walked away from the park.

Thor raised an eyebrow as Danny pulled out a communicator from his jumpsuit. "What are thou doing?"

"I'm going to see if I can get back up." He presses a couple of buttons and sees a girl with white hair and glowing green eyes pop up on the screen.

"What's up Danny? I haven't heard from you since last week." She said.

"Danielle, when can you get here in Superhero City? We have a situation here, and almost the entire squad is captured." Danny watched the screen turn black.

Thor and Danny turn their heads to the green portal showing up a couple of feet away from them. Danielle came out of the portal smiling. "So what's the situation?" She asked walking up to them.

"My team has been captured and put in force fields by Plasmius. We need you to help us free my team." Thor said to her. Danielle nodded then turned to Danny. Danny chuckled and waved for them to follow him.

Plasmius laughed evilly as he looked at each hero in the bubbles. "Ah, I have nearly everyone from the Super Hero Squad. Iron Man, you can't defeat me no matter what you and your team try." He started to laugh again.

"There has got to be a way out of these things." Ms. Marvel said trying to break her force field.

Wanda blasts the wall and sighed as it did nothing. "How can my power have no affect on it?"

Plasmius smiled and floated up to her. "You see. I made it special so no powers could break unless you were a ghost like myself." He said smiling away from her. Wanda glares at him as he floats away from her.

"You have guts to try this with a weak machine." Wolverine said crossing his arms.

"Ah, the machine is so much better than you think. It will work on anything except ghosts like myself."

Danny turned himself invisible and said quietly. "Thor, I need you to distract Plasmius by doing what you normally do. Danielle, you get the team out of the force fields while I take care of the machine."

"Or I could trap you guys now and save you guys the trouble." Plasmius said loud enough for them to hear.

Danny turned visible and said, "So much for that plan."

"Plan B?" Danielle asked.

"Ok, let's show Plasmius not to mess with Super Heros." The trio flew at Plasmius and got into battle stance in front him. "You're going down Plasmius."

"We'll see about that Daniel." Plasmius made three clones. The clones fired ecto blasts at the trio.

Thor twirled his hammer around and blocked the attack. "How are we going to defeat this powerful ghost?" Thor asked them.

"We free the team." Danny said then turned himself intangible. He grabbed Iron Man and pulled him out of the force field.

"Thanks. I hope your idea works. What is your idea anyway?" Iron Man asked Danny.

"You just help Thor. Danielle, you know what to do. Thor, go back with the original plan." Thor nodded and threw his hammer at the clones. The clones turn themselves intangible and were destroyed by the hammer.

Thor caught his hammer and said, "Ha! You cannot defeat the power the mighty power of Thor's hammer!" Iron Man gets into battle stance and runs with Thor at Plasmius.

Plasmius looks at them and chuckles. He fires an ecto blast at them which gets deflected by Iron Man sending a blast from his hand. Plasmius growled. "You guys might be better than I thought from last time."

"That sounds about right." Iron Man said crossing his arms.

"Well you won't be able..."

"Self destruct will go off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The computer said.

"Oh cheese logs!" The machine blows up making everyone not in a force field cover themselves from getting hurt. The force fields disappear making everyone get into battle stance around Plasmius. "Well it seems I lost here for now. I'll be back one day." Plasmius flew off and disappeared from view.

"Well it's been great, but I better get home." Danielle said waving goodbye to everyone. She flew off into a green portal that came out of nowhere and was gone from everyone's view.

Danny turned to the Super Hero Squad and smiled. "I guess that I'll be going too."

Iron Man put a hand on his shoulder. "Look Plasmius might be doing something again, and my team and I have to talk something over. Can you wait for a little bit?" Danny nodded. "Good."

Wolverine raised an eyebrow as Iron Man went over to his team. "What are we talking about this time?" He asked curiously.

"I was thinking that we should make him a part of our team. Any complaints about that idea?" Iron Man asked the team.

"To be honest he might be young, but I can't object to someone who just stopped an plan where most of us were captured. I say he's in." Wolverine said making stare at him surprised. "What?"

"Nothing, you didn't like the fact that Wanda and I joined, but you accepted us when we showed what it meant to be a hero." Reptil said. "I also say that Danny will make a great partner for anything." He said to Iron Man.

"Hulk say that glowing guy join team!" Hulk said jumping up and down.

"I have no objection." Ms. Marvel said giggling. "He might be perfect for any young girl out there anyway."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Ok? I think that you should lay down for a little bit. You seem a little too happy." She turned to Iron Man and nodded in agreement to let Danny in.

"He is a mighty warrior. He will be great warrior to fight with by my side." Thor said raising his hammer in the air.

"I have no objection whatsoever." Falcon said crossing his arms.

"It's decided then." Iron Man turned to Danny and walked to him. "Well I talked it over with the team, and they think that you should join the team. What do you think?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You guys want me to join?"

"That was the offer."

Danny smiled. "I'll accept your offer." They shook hands.

"Welcome to the Super Hero Squad." Wolverine said walking up to them.

**Heh, I know this is short, but it is to make a small point. Anyone can take it from here for Danny's adventure with the Super Hero Squad. I am accepting anyway this goes except for gay and lesbian couples. I extremely hate that.**


End file.
